battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pedro9basket
*''2011 Archive'' RE: Done. Re: Sorry it took me so long to get back, IRL work and such, but I think unlocks and unlock points should be explained in the same page, maybe like "Mulitplayer Unlocks of Battlefield 2142." But definatly ask Bond or PE for advice on the matter. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 17:47, January 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: BF2142 Unlock points I certainly agree that its worth its own page. As long as you and H2 can fill it out to not be stub-length, then I'm fine with that. It's certainly a feature unique to BF2142, and should be noted as such. 21:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol I was looking at yo page. You got Trusted user on my B-day.-- slopIjoe شیر از رزمندگان 17:18, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, saw that :/ DG mentioned putting you forward for an RFA. Do you feel up to it? I could nominate you if you'd like. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 17:52, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :The big issue I have is that close to 2/3rds your total edits are blog comments -- compared to Maxwell, who has 55% mainspace edits -- looking at it from that perspective, I honestly don't feel particularly comfortable nominating you (contrary to what I said above) but I ''would support you if you nominated yourself. :Granted, it's you, Slopijoe, or Maxwell who would be up next, and TBH (not trying to sound rude) Maxwell seems to me like the best candidate, granted he hasn't exactly been active much recently. So we couldn't guarantee he wouldn't be inactive 75% of the time. :Which leaves you and Tywin as potential candidates (Zephalian hasn't been active of late, so same story as Maxwell). :I think for now I'll abstain from nominating anybody until I get a second opinion from the other admins. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:21, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Will do; I may nominate H2 for admin. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:39, January 17, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry I'll Support you to the end- slopIjoe شیر از رزمندگان 21:04, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: From the EU base in the south to the PAC base in the north, left to right, its Insertion Point, West Bridge, East Bridge, Fuel Depot, Main Square, Grand Park, Monument Park. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 21:31, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod? Hey Pedro. I thought you were an admin? It doesn't really make sense to be a chat mod, since people are on the chat once in a lifetime. Well I don't know. Later.I'll stick my foot up your ass! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/5/5b/Dumbass.jpg/50px-Dumbass.jpg 23:27, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey There's no reason to use that old technique; you can just use your own personal wikia.css page to make alterations to your theme. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:15, January 18, 2012 (UTC) if you are going to be admin I'll jump up and down saying hurray.-- 'Slopijoe Nanodesu? 08:28, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I saw H2 asking if we (me and you) Decide not be admin. He'll be admin (I'm gonna try the RFA as are you I think your RFA is gonna be Atleast 0 opposes. Mines is gonna be close. BTW have you ever been admin-- '''Slopijoe Nanodesu? 10:58, January 18, 2012 (UTC) TL;DR lol just kidding. you convinced me to stay TU a little longer until yuri decides to say "fuck it, if he doesnt want it i'm forcing". i dont really want admin being im trusted user for only 4 days it would be REALLY UNFAIR for me to get Admin after 5 days while you been it since my B-day. and I am admin of a wiki actually ichigo mashimaro wikia. (adopted) I edit there so i know admin feels.I think Maxwell should get it it either him only or Zephalian. Not the Dictator 4 life of COD wikia. But if all else fails i'll possibly step up to the plate (even though it feels your being cheated :(.) -- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:53, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Pins are done... Just a basic version for now. My question is should they be added onto Pins or made into a seperate page such as Pins of Battlefield 2142? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 21:22, January 20, 2012 (UTC) YO dog I heard you like Titans. So I got a Titan for you his name is Cronus. Awe had a clash of the titans Damn I suck at jokes-- 'Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:08, January 22, 2012 (UTC) IM AM VVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEDDD- '''Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:19, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Silver IMO- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 11:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) yea it looks like this, BTW going to bed night Pedo- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 12:25, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Could You fix my wallpaper on my userpage i think its glitched- Slopijoe Nanodesu? 02:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Advice I havent got responses yet, and i hope you will answer but should RfA even though theres already another process, i said to myself i would in January 2012 and after you RfA Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: That should only happen if BF2142's ribbons are, in fact, organized that way. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:04, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :Well then organize them by type. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Mate Your right, 19 days ive been that long? well i sent you wall posts on BL but you never answer lol. but anyway i was skeptical as my mainspace edits are 30 percent and private 20 percent, i have to increase to a good 40 but you know what You're right. Six months ain't enough i'll wait for awhile and besides i "was" gonna admin the 007 Wiki, so i think im chewing more i can do. But if you do RfA be sure to ahv emy support. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 02:54, January 26, 2012 (UTC) But then again, The last two months have been stale and bad (alas my suggestions on the New Theme were merely useless and ignored after my one suggestion) I'll just wait. HOWever i am ready to improve once more, kinda like a late wiki ny resolution TL:DR? So sorry... And yeah --Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 15:03, January 27, 2012 (UTC) A lot Just read pe talk ttyl gtg going back to melb soon Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 16:57, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Userbox! Oh thanks you very much! - maybe you can type a mini tutorial about how i create new one, if you have time Maxwell123 23:30, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Well i did a quick check on our profile about the "|" but dosn't now how to use them as your refearring to. Dont mind if you do it tought. Maxwell123 18:21, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Is This Okay? http://www.grunt.com/marine-corps-good-conduct-medal-ribbon This is a ribbon for "Good Conduct" in the Marine Corps. 00:54, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Dinosaurs Why are you trying to delete my page? If you read it, you would know the info on it is actually legit and relevant. I gave evidence and detail and I really dont see your problem with it : Give me source of everything you've put there and I'll take away what I put...... Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 19:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Dinosaurs? What I don't even...does the anon mean the mode? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 20:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Not per se, but there is . Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:19, January 29, 2012 (UTC) trololol http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198055359728/screenshot/595834936618362474/--trololol http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198055359728/screenshot/595834936618362474 this one works-- 'Slopijoe Barracks 05:21, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Service stars Redirect it to a service star article. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:41, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Copy-paste the page onto the service star page, then replace the contents with #REDIRECT Service Star Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) HI TROLOLOLololololololololololololololol haha-- '''Slopijoe Barracks 21:09, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :Oh snap! [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] ::Anyone mind telling me what's so darned funny about this? - 07:48, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Ever heard of the Portuguese-Spanish rivalry? Yeah.... he's trolling me off. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 07:57, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Pedro just conquer portugal with Prussia. UMADBRO-- 'Slopijoe Barracks 08:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Equipped Found it ! from looking at wikipedia - "Equipped" Maxwell123 19:24, February 1, 2012 (UTC) i'm sorry for teasing you about me conquering portugal and making you mad bro.-- '''Slopijoe Barracks 20:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Get Empire:Total War Pl0x.-- Slopijoe Barracks 11:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Mnm k I was just joking. Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 00:45, February 3, 2012 (UTC) were kicking ass playing as portugal, were on a roll.-- Slopijoe Barracks 08:52, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Dude other shotguns have it, we have to be consistent on the info offered dont u think? RavenShield2 14:22, February 3, 2012 (UTC) */ Re: sweet! looking foward to keep a good editing profile, im kinda new on this. RavenShield2 14:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Should the Vietnam War page be Bronze or Standard? 03:01, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I declare that all portugese bow before prussian might. That means you-- Slopijoe Barracks 03:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Pedro Pedro Como Estalalalala! Go to my profile... muahahahaha i should of added rick roll but anyway.. check it out Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 11:46, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm like an idiot. lol. I'll nominate it okay?Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 15:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) BC2 Do you have BC2 for PC Maxwell123 15:54, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Cool, i need atleast 1 for recording the Motion Sensor sound - so if you have time we can do it - I estimate it will take 5-10 min to go to the tower at valpariso. Maxwell123 16:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) On Firefox i have something that records directly from sound card - named Freecorder 4 (5 is out) try to check if there is new invite. Maxwell123 16:27, February 5, 2012 (UTC) VADS Check the video here - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g4KWIEaBlYE Maxwell123 18:12, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Well video itself show how the gun behave in elementary way, i mean we can replace it later if we go for it, idea was also to have something in the article - should go ahead upon the motion sensor now ! Maxwell123 18:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Here is the Motion Sensor Maxwell123 19:07, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah we can try play together sometime in the incoming week, well i use low setting on BC2 so if you get an record software like Fraps or something maybe you should do the records. And yeah we can maybe try to get rid of the footsteeps little annoying. Maxwell123 19:22, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow. First time seeing you using the Warning and first time saw you banning someone from chat, nice Admin like characteristics any way i have a question: have you had any family members who was in the military? me my grandpa was in the ARVN... Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:32, February 6, 2012 (UTC) WTF lol those ladies got NONE of the answers right XD Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:36, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Who you callin' ladies? Charcoal121 18:03, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Check my userpage's videos? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] Re: My highest was about 5600 on Oman a while ago. I haven't updated my highs on my page yet though. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 21:19, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :GM's are awesome. The nose camera is a little awkward to control at first, but they are really useful. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] Rem:BC2 Yeah why not - should we play some real games together or for exsample try some extreme long range sniping on Heavy Metal as for just fun. Maxwell123 14:26, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I could set it up if we should do it in that way. Maxwell123 14:30, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ty He definitely gone ape crap, but yeah i tried 2142 again the other day and i got killed by a bot Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 13:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Faces of Voice Actors For BF3 characters, is it okay if I upload the faces of each voice actor and added them to Trivia sections? (since it says that the characters were modeled after the actors) Well, they can be of Public Domain Images... KevzMarz 04:34, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Playing some BC2 Hey, last time we played we was about to continue about the russian anti-air emplacement. Let go battlelog to discuss this more properly. Maxwell123 15:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Well... Sorry I wasn't around to respond... were they really pics of Megan Fox? Or just some chick who sorta looks like her? Just wondering... Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 22:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm, well she has a very prominent tattoo on her right shoulder and arm, so it probably wasn't really her. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 02:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Featured Content I'd still like to have it up, but there isnt enough people about to keep it up-to-date - plus, I've forgotten about it most of the time. I thought I tasked Zeph with it a while ago, but I guess he drifts in and out like me. I have a week off coming up in the first full week of March, and I'd like to at least try and get that up for then. I may do some nominatiuons for that this weekend, if i get the time. I understand why it seems useless, but I feel it keeps people interested in the community side of things, aside from the sheer amount of blog posts going about... 02:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) hey http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=Medals&dir=prev&offset=20111115131702&action=history Look at this revision, I had all medals and people just had to remove them all! Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 05:18, February 23, 2012 (UTC) No worries however Borderlands Have you every played it before? It's more or less like Bioshock 2, as it features loot collection, upgrades, over 2.5 million guns, and a huge world and such (Plus it has a nice art style). I have it for PS3 and I couldn't've played a better adventure game. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 21:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) : 2.5 million guns was actually an understatement 0.0 According to this, there are over 17 million guns! But Borderlands has cel-shade graphics that make it look sophisticated, yet cartoony. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] : Completely open world. You can stop at the second to last area at the door to the final area and then turn around and go right back to the beginning. There are only one or two places that you cannot revisit later. Here's a world map. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 00:44, February 27, 2012 (UTC) : I know, right. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] I Have No Idea I never noticed that. I guess I just like to edit. 23:45, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I never noticed that too (about being the 8th non-bot user with most edits). I'll ask to be TU on the last day of February (the 29th) since that's at least one month after I asked for the first time. 00:39, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I'll ask tomorrow instead. 01:02, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. It worked! 00:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) pics for the sait berrands i typed in saint barrands on google and for the dalamtions i typed in dalamtios on google One Question.... I know for the ACV-S page, you said not to put it in the Anti-Aircraft Vehicle category, but can I put it in the Infantry Fighting Vehicle category? 02:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) shit... I totally forgot (what with jomama and such) I actually couldn't find where the files are... where are they in BF2142? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 18:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: I have all the expansion packs. The only one that I would truely reccommend getting is the third: "The Secret Armory of General Knoxx", which adds 11 leves to your character, making the maximum level 61, adds a new tier of weapons rarer than orange, 4 chances to raid a vault filled with over 100 chests, new chests that hold up to four rifles, and three new vehicles. I wouldn't reccommend getting "Mad Moxxi's Underdome". The arenas that are in the base game are better. The fourth expansion pack "Claptrap Revolturtion" is also good, but I haven't played enough to say whether it's good or not. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 16:50, March 11, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS! 03:58, March 16, 2012 (UTC)}} You deserve it brother Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 04:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Congrats On admin, bro. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Picture Do I just upload a new version with this pic and add that Template. Is that correct? Thats it? Just add the Template and write the '''Terms of Permission? ' Forgive my dyslexia, but I think I got it File:Azusa.jpg Its turn out there were no conditions. Sorry for wasting your time. Ok, so its Fair Use, correct? I got the picture from here. The anime is K-ON. The Producer is Kyoto Animation. The creator is Kakifly. Ok for now on, my Anime pics must place under Fair Use. Is that correct? Something that was complicated turned out to be very simple. Thanks buddy :) Re: Yep it's real. Normally I do ~900 damage per shot, considering skills and multipliers (getting covered in acid causes a damage increase when getting shot). Problem is that it only has two shots. Other than that it's an awesome gun. I need to get some good shock weapons though, a level 6 shock artifact for my turret doesn't cut it against Atlas drones. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|''BlahBlahBlah]] 01:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) No Worries I always wanted to nominate you, My turn next...HAHAHAHAHA Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 04:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Admin Club! Congratulate on the new Admin rights - Welcome to the upper club! Maxwell123 18:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Favor Can you check this out: http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Battlefield_Wiki:Requests_for_Adminship You call, I can call it off Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 09:50, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh lol wow Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 16:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Warning Vandals I need a Template to warn an Anon for Vandalism please. http://battlefield.wikia.com/index.php?title=Squad_Deathmatch&diff=154071&oldid=154069 TY For adding those photos of mine into the category of public domain. Charcoal121 02:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Wikia header text colour Hey, Pedro. Anything we can do about the wikia header text colour? The login button text on the right is black and can't be seen at all. I've been guessing where login is for the last few months. Anything you can do about it? Also I'm liking the BF2142 background. How can I add a custom background to my userpage? Thanks. [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] [[User talk:The_Z|''T]] 07:55, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Awesome mate, thanks for the quick reply! All the best. [[User:The_Z|'The Z']] ''T'' 09:14, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Licensing What is the license for an image that was taken from another Wiki? Charcoal121 04:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : Here's its file: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mojave_Wasteland.jpg. Charcoal121 13:35, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Whoops Forgot to say: No problems about nominating you, and that how's the admin upper class going? Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 08:16, March 21, 2012 (UTC) and one other thing how do you put A BACKGROUND ON YOUR USER. Thanks RE:Bureaucrat Hilite Be bold and change it to something different. But make it bright to stand out on the wiki's dark background. Something like a pink or lime green. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 14:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Green is out of the question, because we changed it from its original scheme (which included greens, I believe) because some users here are colorblind. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:00, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Very well, then we think of something else. I generally think pink could work. Definately easy to identify, and I don't think it would be difficult for the colourblind to see. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 15:05, March 21, 2012 (UTC) How about red or orange? They're pretty distinguished from the Wiki's background, and it's kind of a close colour to the admin's gold (as the TU's teal is close to the normal user's blue). Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 18:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Yuri's proposed colour: #919ca2 :I'll ask other admins' opinions but like it, tell your thoughts Doc. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 19:18, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pedro. I agree that the updated background colour makes the b'crat's purple hard to read. I'm not sure about Yuri's suggestion either though - it's not distinctive. If you were to just glance at a page it looks just the same colour as the text. Not sure about your suggestion above of red - too much like red links for non-existant pages. I like the suggestion of an orange of some kind though... - 20:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :Ps. Congratulations on making admin. Sorry I wasn't around to vote for you. I thought I was still getting email updates about changes to the RfA pages but clearly not, I'll have to sort it out. I particularly like your promise to work on file licensing - hope it doesn't drive you too insane! If you ever need any help or advice in that vein, feel free to ask - 20:11, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Wrote on my answer to that in your talk. Thanks, Bond! ;) - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] How about #f9840e ? - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 21:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I feel that ornage is too close to the gold/yellow colour sysops currently use. Also, seeing as this has become a multi-person discussion, I would suggest moving it to a forum. Better options for multiple reasons. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 21:14, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : Was quite the idea really, following the TU's teal colour to being somewhat similar to the normal users' blue. Anyway, I've made Forum:Name Colours III to keep the discussion going. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 22:19, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::What do you mean? Especially considering changes were made for users with some form of visual impairment. Surely making it orange would confuse some further. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 22:33, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I was proposing a colour with less contrast from the admin one, so the "shiny" hilites would be directed to the admins and bureaucrats of the wiki; much like the TUs' teal doesn't contrast from the users' blue, as the range of difference between one another isn't very wide either. But let's continue the discussion on the forum please. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 22:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :::I like Yuri's idea of a silver/grey color for Crats, if that is implemented make Trusted Users Purple as sometimes i confuse myself... Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 05:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) OMG we already have our own forum for this. Leave your thoughts there for God's sake! - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 08:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) You obvoiusly didn't see what I also said on the forums (Something OOPS Accidently said on Pedro's Page) OMG Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 09:58, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : I see one thing at a time, now could you guys please stop posting here about this? I've made a forum for this..... - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 11:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) RE:Colour Colour doesn't look too bad, much easier to see than the purple (even in this currect background). 22:46, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Direct linking to game sections in templates There is a fundamental flaw with direct linking to game sections in templates, the link in the template won't become bold and unusable when on a page. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 17:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC) NYC The Background picture never came... Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 09:07, March 23, 2012 (UTC) "License required" warning DEath brought up the Template:Warning/Licensing in Forum:"Image License Required" Talk Page Box. Do you think we should implement it now? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 21:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Here: http://world.guns.ru/assault/usa/m4-m4a1-e.html Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 22:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay If you want me to be more specific, then alright. 22:28, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I'm rude, but is there an explanation for your massive deletion spree of pictures? I know some were rather "useless" for the wiki, but there were others, like File:Campo.jpg, that are necessary for the wiki. 00:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Why? C'mon man. The M4 I put had a magazine in it at least. I hate when people undo things I put :( Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 16:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) How do I do that? How do I license? Thanks Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 20:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ? Still don't understand Stop drinking the haterade and start drinking the bubble tea! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/battlefield/images/thumb/4/47/Chao1.jpg/50px-Chao1.jpg 21:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Picture I figured it was an original file, I should've asked Lance about it or let you deal with it. 22:57, March 24, 2012 (UTC) No Need To.... Put in No License on my latest pic. I always license them as fast as lightning, just like the L85 one. 01:36, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks That's a good point, WILCO Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 07:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Go ahead and use it, no point letting it go to waste. - Re-classification of MIG-21 Although small. It Atleast have some sort of info.-- 'SlopijoeHangars 12:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Yea it's 34-17 for both G3 and SCAR-H.-- '''SlopijoeHangars 11:57, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Images Alright, they're licensed. Thanks for the heads-up. Charcoal121 18:19, March 28, 2012 (UTC) : No problem, and I needed to learn how to do that anyway. :) Charcoal121 18:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Do they have a page discussing Xbox360 battlefield because i'm mostly seeing stuff for the PC?Dan67 14:53, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Don't Taunt the gamer I do put objectively information stuff in the pages okay because i played battlefield bad company for nearly 3years and battlefield 3 for a couple of months being dragged into do or die situations in every game of Conquest, Rush, Team Deathmatch and squad deathmatch. If you want to prove me a lier then here's my gamertag Zodiac5517 and i'll personally tell you what i put down is no damn lie for the Sake of the community. I'm not threatning you i'm just giving you a reality check that i'm a hardcore gamer and insulting one without giving proper reason why is just messed up.Dan67 15:01, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Not entirely true The engie in both BF1942 and BFV wielded rifles, not carbines. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC)